


Steve's Computer

by firewordsparkler



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Computers, Drabble, Gen, Nostalgia, i mean seriously, major nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewordsparkler/pseuds/firewordsparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes it when the computer gets hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Computer

Steve likes it when the computer gets hot.

He has the most advanced laptop from Stark Industries _(So strong, even the Incredible Hulk can’t break it!)_ , of course, courtesy of Tony, but even that is susceptible to becoming hot and stop functioning the way it is supposed to. He likes it best this way, when he’s watching a Youtube video of someone covering a song he actually likes and knows and the computer gets hot and then the music becomes all crackly and the quality of the video drops until it’s almost like he’s back to the way it used to be, when movies still had still frames and music was played on records. He has one of those, a record player, but Tony made it state-of-the-art just for Steve, and he couldn’t ask Tony to downgrade it after all that effort which could have been easily used in the 5000 other projects Tony has. He couldn’t ask for a typewriter instead of a computer and he couldn’t ask for a small old antennae TV instead of the HD 96-inch flatscreen sitting across from Steve’s bed. So instead, he goes on the computer, loads up lots of videos, and waits for the computer to get hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or suggestions on how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
